Boxer Boy
by Hakuya
Summary: Vegeta and his boxers, where will it take him?
1. Default Chapter

Boxer boy  
  
The sun was high, and all was silent, except Vegeta of coarse, "WOMEN!!!"  
  
Bulma ran into the bedroom with the same look she always has, "what is it now, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta snarled and pulled hit boxers out of the dresser, "why are my boxers pink?" Bulma looked at the boxers and sure enough they were pink.  
  
"Oh I don't know, Trunks might of put something in the whites before washing them." She walked away leaving Vegeta in his range.  
  
He stomped out of the room down to Trunks' room. He punched the door open nearly flying out of the window, luckily it was bolted to the wall. In Trunks' room, it was full of books, papers, and cloths lying all over the floor. Trunks was happily playing with his Pan action figure that Bulma made for him. "Die pan! Die!" he said as he hit the toy to the floor with anger.  
  
"BOY! What have you done to my boxers?" he held his boxers up-wards with veins popping out of every spot on his body.  
  
"Nothing, it's your own fault for putting them in the colors…" he said now pulling the head off his pan action figure.  
  
Vegeta had a flash back from that incident…  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Women! Is there no clean clothing in this house?" Vegeta yelled as Bulma just sat there ignoring him. "Do I have to do everything around here?" He walked down to the laundry room having no experience with cleaning anything but the blood from his armor. He looked every way there was a machine, "where in Goku's hair is the washer? TRUNKS!!!" he yelled as the house shock.  
  
Up where Bulma was, reading a book, "Trunks, you'd better go help your father find the wash…" she said flipping another page from her book.  
  
"Do I have to?" trunks said as he was pulling apart his Cell coloring book.  
  
Bulma glared at him with eyes wide, "Do it, or clean your room." She went strait back to her book.  
  
"Fine…" Trunks said as he ran down to the laundry room where Vegeta was looking around confused. "Dad? What are you doing?" he said as Vegeta stood up knocking his head on the table that he was under.  
  
"Son of a! What do you want boy?" he yelled as trunks stood there staring at him with a sarcastic look. "Oh right…" he got up from under the table and glared at Trunks.  
  
"Where is the washer boy?!" Vegeta said once again with range.  
  
"Over there…but its washing colored c-" before he could finish, Vegeta opened the washer and through in his boxers.  
  
"There, now how long will this take?"  
  
"How should I know? That's why there's a timer on it…"  
  
Vegeta looked at the timer and busted out in anger, "10 MINUTES? I cant wait that long! I'll be old and weak!" He opened the lid to the washer and pulled out his boxers. He quickly blasted them with a ki bomb and they were dry. Of coarse not looking at his boxers very carefully, he ran up stares to get them on.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
" I did no such thing! You lie, you will come with me for your punishment." He grabbed Trunks by his shirt, and dragged him off to the gravity room.  
  
Once in the gravity room, Vegeta set the room to 600x. "You will clean my boxers, right here, right now, until they are pink less!" He yelled as he adjusted the room.  
  
"But daddy…" Trunks said, pined to the floor caused by the gravities pull.  
  
"I told you, it's Vegeta in public!" he screamed in his ear as he kept switching the room to a stronger level.  
  
"But dad, we are not in public."  
  
"Shut up boy and clean!" 


	2. Boxer boy and the groceries

It was a semi-normal day in the brief house hold, Trunks was still in the gravity room cleaning Vegeta's boxers, Bulma was getting just a little bit frustrated with this, she was doing all the cleaning, cooking, and who knows what else around the house while Vegeta stood there for days watching Trunks scrub away at his pink boxers.  
  
"Vegeta! Get up here now!" the screen popped up in the gravity room with Bulma's face as big as the house. "Trunks, he can do that himself, you get up here too." She said closing the screen.  
  
Trunks stood right up, left everything and fled out of the room as fast as possible, which was pretty fast. "Trunks! You get back here! Were not leaving this room until my boxers are clean!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks like he was a dog on a leash.  
  
"Do it your self Dad, you haven't noticed but when Mom is mad, you do what she wants…you just don't notice it because you practically live in here." He ran off up the stares before Vegeta caught up to box his ears.  
  
After a few minutes when the whole family was together (for once) Bulma started on her list of things to do. "Now I will be gone all day at conferences so you boys have to run things for the week end, that means you have to go to the grocery store now, we are out of EVERY thing…" she glared at trunks, he obviously was the one who ate everything. "So I will see you boys in a few days, bye." She walked out of the door and took a deep breath of relief. I'm out…I'm free! Good thing they believed me…hehehe.  
  
Inside, Vegeta and Trunks stood there in shock. "Wow…me with dad? How boring… so dad lets go!" he grabbed the keys and was about to run out of the door.  
  
Vegeta held out his hand and pulled Trunks' hood to his coat. "What are you doing?" he said with a deep voice…duh. Trunks looked at him like he was going crazy.  
  
"Going to the grocery store, we need food." He said with a giant smile while Vegeta stood there glaring at him. To Trunks this meant a bad thing. "We have to go now, that's what Mom said." He said, now almost dragging his dad out of the door. "Come on dad! We have to go!"  
  
He's such a beginner at this…"Fine, let's go, but I am not pushing the cart, and we don't need stupid keys to get to the grocery store you moran."  
  
In the grocery store, guess who got stuck with the cart? "I don't get why I must push this, this thing around. I am a Saiyan warrior and I will not be pushed around by a child."  
  
"COME ON DAD!!! FASTER!!!" Trunks yelled as he filled the cart with bags of sugar, chocolate cereal, cookies, brownie mix, candy bars, and pops of all different flavors.  
  
"Does that women let you eat all this stuff?" he said looking at Trunks while he got another cart. Vegeta's cart was already filled to the rim and beginning to over flow. People from all around the store came to watch this little energetic boy fly (yes fly) through the isles picking up more junk food.  
  
"Of coarse! Why wouldn't she? When she brings me along which is never she lets me pick out all the food, here guard this cart." He shoved the cart full of stuff into Vegeta's legs and ran for another cart.  
  
"Fine, finish up so we may go, these idiots think I am crazy…" he glared at everyone. They all turned away and started to whistle  
  
"Your total comes out to be…5977832.34 zeny." Said the casher looking at Vegeta with a little coin purse. Vegeta was not in a happy mood (that's a first ~_^). He tossed the coin purse to the lady as he walked through the door carrying 5 carts of junk food with one hand. They all stared in amazement (no they thought it was normal) and watched him fly off and come back with empty carts. 


End file.
